Over the last 500 million years plants and beneficial soil microorganisms have developed a symbiotic relationship. When plants photosynthesize they release carbon exudates into the rhizosphere, which microorganisms utilize as a food source. The beneficial microbes surround the root system to sequester this carbon source and in return, the microorganisms nourish the roots, recycle nutrients, improve the surrounding soil structure and solubilize minerals for plant availability.
Unfortunately today many soils are grossly out of balance and are devoid of beneficial microbial populations. This is primarily due to an over reliance on pesticides and inorganic fertilizers as both adversely affect the delicate microbial balance found in healthy soil profiles.
Throughout the year the soil is exposed to pesticides, high salt fertilizer, environmental pollution, drought, compaction, temperature extremes, and other environmental conditions all of which can negatively impact the microorganisms. This applies to both indigenous as well as laboratory grown organisms. In short, the soil food web must be re-energized periodically to maintain optimum plant growth.
At certain times of the year, the soil requires greater biological activity in order to grow healthy plants. This includes the establishment phase, flowering phase, plant stress, and when the environment conditions favor disease (warmth, dampness, and high humidity). Regardless of the phase, it is always advisable to increase biological activity with an extra shot of beneficial organisms.